Typically, traditional multifocal lenses, such as progressive lenses, flat-top lenses, round lenses, and so on provide users with a seamless progression of powers, facilitating a clear vision of all viewing distances. However, lenses having a strong prescription (such as those having a small or short radii of curvature) are often bulky and inconvenient to a user wearing eyeglasses with such lenses. These users may suffer from a “coke bottle effect,” where the thickness of the lens causes the eyeglasses (and the user wearing them) to look unattractive at the periphery of the lenses.
Further, although such lenses may remove lines between lens segments, such as those visible in traditional bifocals, they are generally singularly purposed—to provide users with normal, clear vision at all distances. However, there may be times when users (e.g., golfers, pilots, and so on) require specialized powered segments, which cannot be accommodated or provided by traditional multifocal lenses. Further, such multifocal lenses often cannot provide power enhancements, such as large “add power” enhancements, required by users.